Misunderstanding Praise
by Zhechii
Summary: Gray mengomentari dengan polosnnya kepada sebuah benda yang bundar besar, segar dan lembut , dengan segera disalahartikan oleh Juvia dan situasinya berubah sesaat gadis itu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya...


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstanding<strong>

**Gray/Juvia**

**Rating : K+**

**Humor**

**One Shot**

* * *

><p>"Gray<em>-sama<em>, Juvia akan meletakkannya di sini."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Juvia."

Sang penyihir air melihat bayangan punggung pria pujaannya yang terpantul dari kain bewarna merah gelap, duduk termenung.

Penasaran, gadis berambut biru itu bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Gray_-sama_?" Ia tidak berani memasuki kamar pribadi pria pujaannya karena tata krama, ia hanya berdiri di belakang kain merah yang terbentang menutup ruangan pribadi Gray, sedikit kecewa.

"Mereka berukuran besar tidak normal, bukan begitu, Juvia?"

'_Eh? Apa maksud perkataan Gray-sama?'_ Juvia kebingungan menghayati ucapan Gray. _'Mereka? Besar? Tidak normal?'_ Seketika saja, manik biru gelap gadis itu tertuju pada kedua tonjolan yang bersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. _'Ah! Apa yang di maksud oleh Gray-sama adalah..Juvia tidak percaya. Selama ini Gray-sama...Kyaa~'_

"Kenapa, Gray_-sama_, Juvia tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menyadarinya!" Juvia bertingkah genit, mengetatkan pakaiannya agar bagian dirinya yang menggoda...dadanya, semakin menonjol ke depan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan hal yang menggoda di depan mataku? Mereka sangat sempurna, matang, menunggu untuk dicoba..."

'_Ahhh~ Gray-sama...'_ Juvia mendesah pelan mendengarnya, diikuti dengan kedipan bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Oh, Gray-sama. Juvia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa selama ini Gray-sama memiliki sisi lain yang tidak Juvia ketahui. Juvia..."

'_Kyaa~'_ Jeritan centil Juvia dengan suara pelan.

"Aku berasa lemah tak berdaya di hadapan mereka, aku terkalahkan. Mereka begitu lezat dan menggoda..."

'_Gray-sama, kau membuat Juvia malu.' _Juvia tertawa kecil diikuti oleh tinta warna merah muda tercoret tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Betapa lembut dan menggairahkan penampilan mereka...Aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka ada di telapak tanganku...Aku tidak sabar meletakkan lidahku di antara kesegaran yang menggoda..."

'_Gray-sama...Gray-sama menginginkan dada Juvia. Itu berarti Gray-sama sangat menginginkan Juvia. Kyaa~'_

Juvia tersipu malu berat, wajahnya kini berubah merah semerah rambut erza bahkan lebih. Ia menghadapi kebimbangan antara memberikannya, kepuasaan untuk pria yang amat dicintainya, ataukah tidak. Sang iblis kembaran dirinya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengabulkan permintaan Gray. Pria itu telah memuji bagian dirinya, bagian wanita yang menggoda para kaum pria dan dia harus memberikan 'itu' sebagai imbalan atas pujiannya. Sementara sang malaikat, melarangnya karena itu bertentangan dengan tata krama dan harga diri seorang wanita. Berbagai saran dari para kembaran imajinasinya berputar- putar mengelilingi pikiran Juvia, hingga membuatnya pusing, tak dapat memutuskan mana yang menjadi keputusan tepatnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah kembaran iblisnya. Ia sangat mencintai penyihir es itu sebelum dirinya masuk menjadi anggota tetap Fairy Tail. Ia telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pandangan pertama dan membuat dirinya terbakar cemburu apabila pemuda itu bersama wanita lain.

"Baiklah, mungkin ada satu cara untuk menemukan jawaban itu, ne, Gray_-sama_?"

Menanti jawaban dari Gray, kedua tangannya telah bersiaga di atas kancing pertama cardigan sweaternya. Jantung Juvia berasa ingin copot, berdetak begitu keras.

"Mungkin..." jawab Gray, mengambil pisau panjang yang terasah tajam yang telah sengaja ia letakkan di samping meja. Manik hitamnya begitu serius memandang sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tidak sabar menikmatinya...

**SLASH! SPLASH!**

Juvia memberanikan diri, mengabaikan tata krama seorang wanita yang anggun, ia memasuki wilayah terlarang bagi seorang gadis perawan dengan membuka cardigan sweater miliknya, "Ah, Gray_-sama_, silakan kau melakukan sesuka hatimu pada kedua buah milik Juvia-.. ini" Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu, manik biru gelapnya menangkap buah semangka merah yang terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, cairan merahnya menempel di atas meja. Ia menatap Gray yang menyantap rakus buah semangka yang ada di tangannya itu, wajahnya dipenuhi lumuran cairan berwarna merah dengan biji berwarna hitam.

"Juvia...?"

"Gray_-sama_, apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Ini? Ah, semangka ini. Ultear memberikannya padaku. Katanya, semangka ini berbeda dengan semangka pada umumnya. Rasanya sangat manis dan lezat. Kau mau mencoba, Juvia?" Ucap Gray sembari menyondorkan buah semangka yang terpotong kepada Juvia.

Bengong...Geram...Malu...Berasa ingin lenyap tertelan bumi saat itu juga, ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan pujaannya. Ia kira Gray memuji buah dada miliknya, akan tetapi itu sebuah kesalahan fatal yang menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam sebuah lubang malu.

"A-aku benci Gray_-sama_!" Teriak Juvia, malu berat, pergi meninggalkan Gray yang terdiam bingung, ia telah membuat Juvia membenci dirinya. Beribu tanda tanya mengitarinya, _ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

**The End**


End file.
